Just Watching
by Anima Lupo
Summary: Even street cats have their own story. However, some prefer to just watch. OC One-shot.


**Author's Note**: I do not own Cats, but I do own this idea and character. It's a One-shot, but I do wonder if I should make a story. Please enjoy~

000000

Plain and simple, it's a dog eat dog world out there.

Or dog eat cat… Well, you know what I mean.

Believe it or not, humans are not always so warming and welcoming to new cats in their own dens, really. They seem to prefer Pollicles coming over since they can do this little "look, I'm so skinny and unwanted but I'm so very loveable and I'll love you back forever and a half" bit that seems to get the humans melting on the spot.

And what do I have?

A ribcage thats showing, a rather strangled meow that sounds like someone placed oranges in a blender and set it on high, and blue and green eyes. Yes, two different eye colors. Whooop-pe-doo. Doesn't make a difference out here in the streets.

Yeah, you heard me, I'm a street cat. Been adopted 6 times; ran away thrice, dumped in some alleyway twice, and been abused for at least a month before I got outta there.

My name? Depends on which human you're talking to. I've been called Spot, Uniqua, Oreo, Pluto and even Roland (geeze, they didn't even realize I was a queen), but my real name is Silhouette.

Yeah, unique name, but no way do I seem that unique. I'm a tuxedo cat, only difference with me from the hundred others is that my entire right arm is white, there's this huge blotch of white on the tip of my tail and midway through my left thigh is white. Geeze, no wonder one family called me Oreo.

And why me running away from families? Easy, it's either the fact that I'm not really that contented with being a house cat, or that being abused by my first owner has put my paranoia into red alert with every human I see.

…

Hey, you would also have a hard time trusting humans after the first one _threw_ you out from the 4th floor of a 6-floor large-den, nearly set you on fire and almost poured some sort of acid on your paws to cripple you. Got it? Good.

So here I am, out on the street, currently watching the moon from the top of those closely placed large human dens that make an alleyway.

Alright, so technically I'm an alley-cat rather than a street cat, but let's not go with technicalities.

It's a full moon tonight, and usually its night like these that I feel rather…. Content. Sure, I only caught a small mouse and a piece of bread humans usually eat with hotdogs, as the call it (hmm… Wonder if it has actual Pollicles in it), but I'll survive through the night.

As I closed my eyes, letting the nightscape fall all around me, I heard music. Soothing music that made me want t--Wait… Music? Oh, it's them again.

The good thing about where I was staying was that I had a good view of an old junkyard below. But not just any junkyard, mind you, it's the Jellicle Junkyard.

What? Don't look at me like that. Every street and alley-cat knows about the Jellicles. It's common street knowledge on where to avoid ending up and which cat to avoid. Besides, it was the Jellicle's fault that Macavity started to quote-unquote _employ_ street cats to join his gang. Or so I've been told.

Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to watch the Jellicles do their lunar-something routine. Like I said, I had nothing better to do. Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them.

And one by one, I saw different cats pop-out of the oddest of places, singing something along the lines of "Are you blind when you're born?"

I had to admit, most of the cats there were pretty gorgeous.

From what I could see, there was this silver tabby who seemed to be the leader, a lovely gold and black queen who watched the silver tabby, a dark Abyssinian queen, a rather timid looking red queen and… Wow, a pair of twins. Don't see that everyday.

Yet, I can't feel a bit jealousy. They didn't have a single speck of dirt in their fur, they all look well-fed and cared for, and they seem to be one big family.

Family, right. Something every tom and queen says is the best thing that could ever happen to you. I don't really agree there, I was abandoned the first chance my parents got.

I continued to watch them as they dance along to each of their own tune; must be fun, really.

"Hey, Silhouette, watchin' the Jellicles again?"

I looked back, seeing a cream-based young queen walking up to me, "Hey, first time, Calliope, first time" a small smirk graced my lips.

"Whatever you say, Ette" She took a seat next to me, lying her stomach and resting her head on her brown paws, "ever imagined yourself in a place like that?"

I had to pause, "nah, you know I'm not the family type"

Calliope and I continued to watch as the Jellicles went on with their dances, some were odd, others where pretty outstanding, and as the sun started to rise, they sang a song about a cat named Grizabella.

It was a rather sad song. Wonder why.

"Well, we better go, Ette" Calliope stretched, showing off a rather large scar on her stomach, "I hear there's a large gathering of humans today, if we don't get there in time, the Pollicles would eat all the left-overs before us"

"I suppose you're right" I gave one last look at the Junkyard before my stomach gave out a loud growl. Okay, so I was hungrier than I thought I was gonna be, "we better go before other cats get their before us as well"

Like I said, it's a dog eat dog world. Or dog eat cat.

Whichever.


End file.
